


Not Funny

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [30]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "You Had To Be There", Canadian Geese, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Stevie Budd is a Troll, The Asshole of Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David is not amused by Patrick and Stevie's reaction to an incident in Schitt's Creek
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Not Funny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescholasticskipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescholasticskipper/gifts).



> Flufftober 2020 Day 30: "You had to be there"
> 
> Thanks to TheScholasticSkipper for answering my questions about all things Canadian.

“Patrick, what the fuck is that noise coming from your phone?” David nearly jumped when he heard a loud honking being emitted from his husband’s phone. 

Patrick was laughing as he answered his phone, holding a hand up to David. “Hey, Stevie… Yeah, thanks for changing my ringtone… I don’t mind. It’s hilarious…. David isn’t too happy about the new ringtone… Dinner sounds perfect…. See you then.”

“That was your ringtone?” David’s eyes were wide. “Who the fuck does that?”

“Stevie. She invited us over for dinner.”

“What’s gotten into you two?”

“Clearly you had to be there.” Patrick shook his head and pulled up a video on his phone of Roland getting attacked by a Canadian goose outside the shop a few days prior. The sound was muted. David didn’t need to hear Patrick and Stevie’s laughs again.

“I still don’t find that funny.”

“Roland got attacked by a goose, the asshole of animals. It stole his sandwich and he chased it to try to get the sandwich back.” Patrick commentated. 

“Roland is strange. It doesn’t make it funny. Are you sure you two weren’t high?”

“We were sober, I promise. Even Ronnie thought it was funny.”

David raised an eyebrow. “How’d she hear about it?”

“Apparently she saw it from the cafe.”

“Am I the only person in this town who doesn’t find the video funny?”

“I mean, Jocelyn was worried about Roland, but she still laughed when we showed her the video.”

David shook his head, “You two are so mature.”

“You still love us both.”

“I do, but really, Patrick. It’s not funny.”


End file.
